


Killian's Family to the Rescue

by AnnaAmell



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Killian Jones|Captain Hook mentioned, Season 5B Filming Spoilers, Underworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaAmell/pseuds/AnnaAmell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I don't believe for a minute that Liam and Milah would just leave Killian to be tortured if they knew it was happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killian's Family to the Rescue

Emma and David hurry through the streets of the Underworld's twisted version of Storybrooke. After receiving Neil's warning (as if they were just going to turn around and leave after seeing that Killian is being tortured) and his grudging directions to where Killian could be found, they left Henry with Mary Margaret while Regina and Robin went to try to get information out of Cora. None of them were happy about being separated, and Emma and David had promised that they were just going to scope out the situation so that they could make a plan.

Neil's information suggested that Killian is being held underneath the Library, so Emma and David plan to see if they can get in and if the elevator is accessible. Despite their promise, Emma doesn't think she will have too much trouble convincing her father to make an attempt to rescue Killian themselves if they get the chance.

As they near the Library, they notice that the doors are open and a man and a woman are crouched against the wall, just outside. A moment later the sound of an explosion rends the air, and smoke pours out of the open doors. The couple stands and runs back in, and the sound of some fairly impressive cursing is carried to them. Looking at each other in confusion, Emma and David slowly walk up to the doors and peer inside. 

The mystery man is still cursing as he surveys the undamaged elevator doors, and the woman seems to be trying to calm him down. "Liam, I told you this would not work. It is a magic lock--we need to find someone with magic to unlock it."

"Do you think I do not know that, Milah?! But magic users willing to cross Hades are in short supply, and I will not leave him down there. You of all people cannot ask me to do that. There must be a way...." At this, the man--Liam--runs a hand through his already messy curls.

She puts her hand on his shoulder. "Liam, you have to calm down. We will figure this out, but we must be smart about this. Killian would not want you to...."

He shrugs her off. "I'm well aware of that, love. But what my little brother wants or does not want at the moment is immaterial as he is not here; and if we do not get him away from Hades soon, I fear he will never want anything again....." 

His voice breaks on the last word, and an amazed Emma can keep quiet no longer. "Excuse me...Liam? Are you Liam...Jones? And you're Milah...Killian's Milah?

Liam and Milah turn as one, hands going to the swords strapped to their waists. Liam's voice is rough as he demands, "Who the bloody hell are you?!"

Emma glances at a tense David before clearing her throat nervously. I'm Emma...Emma Swan and this is my father, David. I'm Killian's...We're here to save Killian...to bring him back home.... I was told he might me down there." She nods at the elevator. "Can you tell me...you're Killian's family...is he...."

Liam's face softens as his eyes light on the ring hanging from the chain around Emma's neck. "Aye lass. I am Liam Jones, and Milah here is my sister-in-law. Milah's son, Baelfire, has spoken of you and your...relationship with my little brother. If you are here to save him, then we are on the same side. Our information is that Hades is keeping him below. If Hades decides to keep a soul as a...pet, they rarely emerge from the depths...whole, if they emerge at all.... I...we...will not allow that to be Killian's fate. I do not care what sins he has committed."

Milah shifts a little awkwardly. "I am glad," she says softly, fiercely, "that he has found someone who will fight for him. He...he deserves that. He has always deserved that" She takes a deep breath. "If what my son has told me is true.... Well, he says you have magic?" She takes a breath. "It is said that this door is protected by magic, and only the magical may open it. Would you...can you...please...." She trails off desperately

Emma responds with steel in her tone. "Yes, I have magic. Let's get this door open, now. Do you know if there is a password or anything?"

"We do not know lass..." Liam gives her a sheepish look. "...hence my previous attempt at a brute-force solution."

Smiling grimly, Emma nods and raises her hands. "Brute force it is, then."

The magical blast that flies from Emma's hands, blinds them all for a moment. Finally, Milah blinks away the afterimage enough to peer inside the now open elevator. "Yes," she says dryly, "that would be magic. Now, let us go save the man we love." 

She enters the elevator and raises an eyebrow at David who has come to her side with a grim smile of his own. "Yes, let's do that. I want my best mate back, but...don't tell him I said that." 

For his part, Liam has pulled Emma into a fierce hug. "Thank you, lass. I...it is just...he is my little brother...no matter how long we have been separated. Thank you for loving him." He kisses her gently on the head before pulling away and scratching behind his ear in a gesture that is painfully familiar to Emma.

She takes his hand and leads him into the elevator. "Let's get Killian and get out of here. We still need to figure out how we're going to take the two of you with us when we leave." Ignoring the shocked expressions on the faces of the rest of Killian's family, she pushes the lever that will lower them down to whatever is below this version of the library. Hades won't know what hit him; and if Killian is hurt as badly as she fears he might me...well, there will be literal hell to pay.


End file.
